stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Huizenga
|birth_place=Zeeland, Michigan |religion= |death_date= |death_place= |alma_mater= Calvin College (B.A.) in Political Science | spouse = Natalie Huizenga | children = Garrett, Adrian, Alexandra, William, Sieger| residence = Zeeland, Michigan | occupation = small business owner | religion = Christian Reformed | signature = | website = huizengaforcongress.com }} William P. Huizengahttp://www.legistorm.com/memberbio/2762/Rep_Bill_Huizenga_MI.html (born January 31, 1969) is the member of Congress for . He is a member of the Republican Party. He previously served in the Michigan House of Representatives. Early life, education, and career Huizenga is the current co-owner and operator of Huizenga Gravel Company, a third generation business located in Jenison, Michigan. He has been affiliated with it for most of his life. In the early 1990s, Huizenga obtained his Michigan Real Estate sales license, and he quickly became one of the most successful realtors in southwest Michigan. He left real estate in 1996 when he was recruited by U.S. Congressman Peter Hoekstra to be his Director of Public Policy. For six years, from 1996 through 2002, Huizenga traveled up and down western Michigan becoming familiar with the various towns and cities, and eventually decided to run for political office. Michigan legislature Starting with his first election in 2002, Huizenga represented the 90th district for three terms, by winning re-election in 2004 and 2006. After the 2006 election he was term limited. The district is located in Ottawa County and includes the cities of Holland, Zeeland, Hudonsville, and the four townships of Blendon Township, Jamestown Township, Holland Township, and Zeeland Township. Bill Huizenga voted for the initial version of the Michigan Business Tax, but opposed the MBT when an additional 22% surcharge and a sales and services tax were tacked on later in the process.Jay Riemersma criticizes Bill Huizenga's 2007 Vote, Jim Harger, Grand Rapids Press, October 12, 2009 This has already been the subject of debate in the 2nd district race. When it came time to spend these tax hikes, Huizenga approved spending increases of more than $442 million above the previous year's allocation. For comparison: A half-dozen GOP lawmakers kept their spending increases well under $100 million for that year, despite the projected large influx of new revenue following the tax increase.A Good Tax Gone Bad?, Ken Braun, Mackinac Center for Public Policy, December 4, 2009 Huizenga voted to allow Kent County to enact a 2% hotel tax, while a majority of other Republicans in the House voted against granting such permission.Tourism Taxes Approved, MI Cap-Con, Mackinac Center for Public Policy, April 1, 2008 Huizenga voted in favor of creating Michigan's now-embattled film producer subsidy program. In addition, Huizenga was a strong supporter and sponsor of the legislation to create this policy and remains a supporter of the subsidy.YouTubes Praising Special Tax Breaks for Filmmakers Getting Yanked, Tom Gantert, Mackinac Center for Public Policy, June 20, 2010 Huizenga voted against the majority of his party when he supported a 59.9 percent general fund spending hike to support a worker retraining program known as No Worker Left Behind. The program has thus far had sketchy results according to the libertarian think tank, the Mackinac Institute.Left Behind, Ken Braun, Mackinac Center for Public Policy, August 18, 2009 The program's government website touts its successes, pointing out that 59% of core participants found a new job, whereas the national average was 21% during the same period.No Worker Left Behind After Three Years: Successes and Challenges, Andrew S. Levin, Michigan.gov, June 29, 2010 U.S. House of Representatives 2010 election Huizenga is the U.S. Representative for Michigan's 2nd congressional district, defeating Democratic nominee Fred Johnson in the general election. 64% of the ballots were cast for Huizenga, and 32% were cast for Johnson.http://www.hollandsentinel.com/news/2ndcongressional/x4794968/Huizenga-joins-red-tide The district is rated "Solid Republican" by The New York Times,Michigan 2nd District Race Profile New York Times. August 23, 2010. and simply marked as an "Open Seat" according to The Washington Post,Campaign 2010: Congressional Races though it hasn't elected a Democrat since 1964. After serving 18 years, Republican incumbent Peter Hoekstra retired to run for Governor. Huizenga defeated Jay Riemersma, State Senator Wayne Kuipers, Businessman Bill Cooper, and three others in the party primary election on August 3, 2010.Bill Huizenga edges out former NFL player Jay Riemersma by less than 700 in race for Congress Roelofs,Ted. The Grand Rapids Press. August 4, 2010. Committee assignments *'Committee on Financial Services' **Subcommittee on Financial Institutions and Consumer Credit **Subcommittee on Domestic Monetary Policy and Technology **Subcommittee on International Monetary Policy and Trade Political positions and votes Huizenga has served as his church's representative to Michigan Right to Life for the last 9 years. Huizenga has been endorsed for the 2010 general election by a number of groups including the Grand Rapids Chamber of Commerce, Michigan Chamber of Commerce, The NRA, NFIB, Right to Life, FRC, The National Association of Realtors, The Young Guns Vanguard and the Michigan Farm Bureau.http://huizengaforcongress.com/endorsements/, Bill Huizenga, Huizenga for Congress Campaign Website, September 29, 2010 Personal life Huizenga and his wife have five children, Garrett, Adrian, Alexandra, Willam, and Sieger. All live in Zeeland. Huizenga was the recipient of the West Michigan chapter of the Alzheimer’s Association’s 2000 Advocate of the Year Award, the Michigan Manufacturers Association 2003 Advocate of the Year award, the Michigan Manufacturers Association 2005 Legislator of the Year Award, the Michigan Hotel and Motel Association 2007 Tourism Legislator of the Year award, the DADS and MOMS of Michigan 2007 Legislator of the Year Award, and the Michigan Aggregates Association 2007 Legislator of the Year Award. In 2007, he was the only political leader chosen by the Holland Sentinel newspaper for their "40 under 40″ feature. References External links *Congressman Bill Huizenga official U.S. House site *Bill Huizenga for Congress official campaign site * *Bill Huizenga at MichiganVotes.org **Voting record: 2003-2004, 2005-2006, 2007-2008 ;Articles *Tourism Taxes Approved, MI Cap-Con, Mackinac Center for Public Policy, April 1, 2008 *Jay Riemersma criticizes Bill Huizenga's 2007 Vote, Jim Harger, Grand Rapids Press, October 12, 2009 *No Worker Left Behind After Three Years: Successes and Challenges, Andrew S. Levin, Michigan.gov, June 29, 2010 *MichCapCon Profile: The 2nd Congressional District Primary, Ken Braun, Mackinac Center for Public Policy, July 7, 2010 Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Michigan Category:Members of the Michigan House of Representatives Category:Michigan Republicans Category:People from Ottawa County, Michigan Category:People from Zeeland, Michigan de:Bill Huizenga